Invader Lana
by eltioRob95
Summary: Cuando Lana Loud se ofrece para probar el invento de su hermana genio Lisa, termina en un planeta perteneciente a la raza extraterrestre conquistadora más hostil de la galaxia de aquel universo


**Atención, el fanfic que estás por leer aquí es un crossover.**

**Que a diferencia de los fanfics Jennycoln , no tiene NADA que ver con los ships, sólo una amistad humano, Irken.**

**Que originalmente provino del fanfic "The Loud house : Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon"**

**En esa historia, la empatía de Lana Loud por Zim, fue por que el Irken le pareció alguien muy cool a la pequeña gemela Loud amante del lodo, cañerías y animales, además por que Zim era verde, como las ranas y reptiles que ella tanto adora, en fin.**

**Además, hoy 16 de agosto fue el gran estreno de Enter the Florpus (El poder del Florpus)**

**Disfruten de esta pequeña historia.**

* * *

**Invader Lana**

Lincoln se encontraba jugando videojuegos en su habitación hasta que su hermano genio apareció.

-Saludos Lincoln-

-¿Qué quieres Lisa?- preguntó su hermano.

-Lincoln ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que deseabas tener hermanos en vez de hermanas?-

-Si, y qué con eso-

-He creado un invento revolucionario, pero no sé si funcione bien- explicó la genio mientras le enseñaba la pulsera inter dimensional.

-te llevará a una dimensión alterna donde tienes diez hermanos-

Al escuchar eso, Lincoln abrió los ojos en shock, recordando aquel sueño donde tuvo diez hermanos , no fue nada agradable, pues el siempre era el blanco de las burlas , fastidios y ataques físicos de las versiones masculinas de sus hermanas, y también cuando se convirtió en una niña llamada Linka, según Loni, se veía guapa como niña, pero ese no era el punto.

Lincoln pegó un grito sorprendiendo a su hermana menor, Lincoln rápidamente se puso de pie , empujo a Lisa afuera de su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-¡olvídalo Lisa! ¡No voy a permitir que esa pesadilla se vuelva realidad!-

Lisa recuperó su compostura y miró la habitación de su hermano antes de marcharse.

-Bien, no era la reacción que yo esperaba… tú te lo pierdes , unidad masculina-

Horas más tarde ….

-Wow- fue todo lo que la pequeña fontanera pudo decir al ver el lugar donde se encontraba, no era la tierra eso era seguro, los edificios se veían futuristas, había naves volando , naves extrañas que nunca había visto, el cielo, parecía ser de noche, pero se veía toda una constelación de estrellas que las que se veían en su hogar.

-Parece que el invento de Lisa funciona- dijo la pequeña fontanera mirando con asombro la pulsera inter dimensional que su hermana genio le dio.

-¡Pero sigue siendo una porquería! ¡se supone que debía estar en una dimensión alterna donde haya ranas! ¡No esto!- dijo con molestia.

_(Flashback)_

_En la habitación de las gemelas, Lana Loud se encontraba limpiando sus herramientas con un calcetín limpio, todo era tranquilidad absolutamente hasta que escuchó la voz irritada de su hermana gemela, Lola._

_-Grrr Lana! ¡Tu tonta rana está saltando a mi lado de la habitación de nuevo! esta arruinando mi fiesta de té con el señor sprinkles!-_

_Lana rodó los ojos, no tenía muchas ganas de discutir con su refinada gemela, sin ningún reproche o protesta, Lana se puso de pie caminó hacia brinquitos y lo trajo de nuevo hacia su lado de la habitación._

_-Saludos unidad fraterna menor-_

_-AHHH- Lana pegó un salto sorprendiendo por la repentina aparición de Lisa._

_-¿Y tú de donde saliste?-_

_-Iré al grano, seré breve, Lincoln no quiso probar mi nuevo invento ¿Te gustaría probarlo tú?-_

_-No gracias, yo paso-_

_-Es una pulsera inter dimensional que quieras-_

_-No gracias , yo paso-_

_Lisa sonrió._

_-Esta invención mía podría llevarte a una dimensión donde seas una rana-_

_Esa revelación hizo que Lana rápidamente se diera vuelta hacia la genio, mirándola con entusiasmo. ¿una dimensión donde podría ser rana? Ese era su sueño imposible, ser una anfibio y nadar en el agua del estanque sin parar._

_-¿Lo dices en serio?-_

_-Si-_

_-Bien, qué debo hacer-_

_-Sólo debes colocártela-_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lana se colocó aquella pulsera metálica._

_-Debes apretar el botón de ahí, para abrir el portal, tienes sólo 24 horas, si te quedas más tiempo podrías quedarte atrapada en esa realidad para sie…-_

_-Si si si , te entiendo , estanque , allá voy!-_

_Lana apretó el pequeño boton de aquella pulsera abriendo un portal hacia otra dimensión, Lana saltó hacia el, sin imaginarse que iría al universo equivocado._

_(Fin del flashback)_

-¡Oye tú!-

Lana observa a un par de esos habitantes de piel verde y antenas venían corriendo hacia ella,

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo por aquí? Este no es lugar para los infantes-

Lana se asustó por un momento, ahora estaba serios aprietos, o eso creía ella.

-yo… yo ….- trató de formular una respuesta que sonara convincente, pero pronto perdió su voz cuando ella miró un reflejo de una de las edificaciones Irken.

Lana quedó prácticamente hipnotizada por su reflejo, ella ya no se veía como una niña humana de 6 años, su aspecto había cambiado, ahora su piel era verde, sus nuevos ojos eran color verde esmeralda, su ropa era similar a la que usaban aquellos seres, Lana rápidamente corrió hacia su reflejo, admirándose su nueva apariencia.

-Wow hahahaha ¿esta soy yo?-

Los dos guardias Irken se miraron extrañados por la actitud de aquella joven Irken.

-Esta infante Irken seguramente debe provenir del planeta Devastis-

-Vaya, entonces debe ser una egresada de la academia de Invasores-

-Espero que esta no sea como el defectuoso innombrable-

-¿Te refieres a Zi…?-

-No digas su nombre tonto!- dijo el otro guardia dándole un golpe.

-Vamos, hay que llevarla a la academia-

Los guardias tomaron a Lana de los brazos.

-¡Oigan!-

Luego de un pequeño recorrido, Lana fue dejada en la academia de Invasores, Los guardias creían que Lana sería una de los cadetes nuevos que fueron traídos desde Devastis hasta aquí.

Arrojada por los guardias al suelo sin ningún cuidado, Lana se sacudió su atuendo del polvo hasta que un pensamiento la invadió.

-Esperen ¿por qué me estoy sacudiendo? A mi me gusta estar llena de polvo!- se dijo para si misma.

-Espero que estos alienígenas sean sucios-

Lana echó un vistazo al lugar donde la trajeron, era un extenso pasillo blanco donde no había absolutamente nada.

-Se ve muy limpio… Puaj-

De repente siente una mano empujándola de forma brusca , Lana miró sorprendida a otra irken femenina de ojos violeta, esta la miraba con antipatía.

-Hmm…Hazte a un lado, Estorboso Smeet , si no quieres que te aplasten-

\- ¿Smeet? No sé que sea eso, pero tú lo serás! Mi nombre es Lana!- dijo la pequeña Irken con desafío.

La irken de ojos violeta arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vaya, alguien tiene agallas, no me hagas reir pequeña Smeet, te hace falta mucho nivel y altura para hablarme de esa manera hahaha-

Lana frunció el ceño, en verdad esa chica alienígena era fastidiosamente egocéntrica , peor que su gemela.

La alienígena siguió de largo, mientras Lana seguía en el suelo mirándola con enojo, otra Irken femenina se acercó y le extendió la mano.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa amigable, Lana no desconfió en ningún momento y aceptó su ayuda.

-Si, gracias-

-Por nada ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?- preguntó aquella alienígena de ojos rojo carmesí.

-Lana, me llamo Lana-

-Tenn, mi nombre es Tenn, vaya, primera vez que veo una Smeet en una academia de Invasores, deber ser una prodigio, serías una gran invasora para la gloria del imperio irken-

Lana se encontraba confundida.

-¿Invasora? ¿Imperio Irken? ¿Smeet? ¿Qué significa eso?-

-Oh ¿Qué cosa? ¿la palabra Smeet? Normalmente así les decimos a los infantes Irken, aquí en Irk-

-Oh, entiendo-

-Y dime Lana ¿vienes de Devastis?-

-Emm… si-

-Oh, Oye, permíteme disculparme en nombre de mi compañera, Tak-

-¿Tak?-

-Si, la que te empujó hace un momento, hay que comprenderla, está así por que un idiota arruinó su prueba para ser invasora-

-Oh ¿enserio?- dijo Lana ligeramente interesada por lo que aquella Irken femenina decía.

-Si, no decimos su nombre, pero el causante de su desgracia fue aquel Irken defectuoso… Zim-

-¿Zim?-

-Shhh, No lo digas en voz alta Lana-

-Perdón y…. ¿Quién es Zim?-

-Un Irken bastante egocéntrico, se cree el mejor de todos los cadetes, es más, dice que cuando sea un invasor, conquistará diez planeta en poco tiempo para los más altos que nadie, te lo dije, ciegamente soberbio e iluso-

-Suena como alguien incomprendido-

-Puede ser, pero hay que evitar estar cerca de él, donde está Zim siempre hay problemas-

-Si tú lo dices Tenn-

"Irken, con que así se llaman estos seres, creo que me quedaré aquí un rato, este mundo de alienígenas se ve interesante, ojalá nadie note mi ausencia en casa" pensaba Lana para sí misma.

* * *

**Bien, es todo por ahora, espero que les haya encantado este super crossover de dos series épicas, esto fue como una versión alternativa del episodio "Otro de los chicos" , sobre qué hubiera pasado si Lisa usaba a Lana en vez de Lincoln como conejillo para probar su aparato inter dimensional.**

**Ya me vi la nueva película de Invasor Zim, y debo decir que fue toda una locura.**

**ALERTA DE SPOILER.**

**SOLO UNO. (leer bajo su propio riesgo)**

**Los más altos se chingaron por culpa de Zim ¿me explico? Ellos quedaron atrapados en una dimensión del Florpus donde estarán en una eterno dolor y agonía.**

**Qué curioso, mi fanfic TLH super secret crisis war Nickelodeon predijo indirectamente esa parte de la película.**

**Ya que Dark danny y Sartana también quedaron atrapados en una dimensión, y todo por que Zim cambió de bando con los héroes.**

**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado esta pequeña historia crossover, sobre Lana Loud como una Irken.**

**Larga vida a la familia Loud y el imperio Irken, saludos.**


End file.
